Użytkownik:Justynka
Jak wiecie lub nie wiecie wkrótce dokładnie 25 stycznia o godzinie 16 : 05 będzie nowy sezon TP więc z tej okazji opiszę dla was moje przeżycia z Totalnej Porażki : * Co było ciekawe * Co mi się podoba + co nie * Moimi słowami streszczenie ! * Wkrótce 1 opis już 25 stycznia po godzinach 20 : 00 lub później :D Totalna Porażka Wariacki wyścig : Naprzód, osiemnastka zaczyna ! : ' Na początku tego nowego sezonu Gdy Pokazują nam Toronto które jest w Kanadzie . Potem wita się Nowy Prowadzący Tom , Było mi żal że nie ma piosenki : Mamo i tato ... Gdy Pokazano postacie zrozumiałem że Będzie trochę fajnie i trochę głupio fajnie bo stara obsada głupio bo jest Leonard a za niego mógłby być każdy oprócz Scotta :D No dobra powracając do tematu : ''Zapoznanie postacie :'' '''Carie i Davin : to fajnie ale jakoś mi przypominają ekologów ! Davin ma dziwny głos nwm czemu ale ma dziwny serio potem pokazano nam Taylor i Kelly : Taylor na początku pokazuję że jest lachoniom Emma i Kitty : Siostra Kitty jest trochę nie dojrzała ale Emma ją nadal naucza Crimson i Ennui : ' Nic nie mówią więc brak komentarza '''Noah i Owen : ' Fajnie że Dubbung mają taki sam ale Noah nadal zasztywny . A Owen taki nadal ... 'Jay i Mikey : ' Współczuje im z powodu wpadek życiowych ale no żal mi tych bliźniaków Rozwalił mnie moment gdy Jay powiedział że wpadł do gniazda sowy i słuszał hu hu a jakieś skojarzenia Hu* Hu* nwm czemu :3 'Stephanie i Ryan : ' Namiętni romantycy i tyle ... 'Josee i Jacques : ' Jacqes to dziwak narzeka z powodu srebnego miejsca , płaczę 'Geoff i Brody : ' Geoff dziwny głupi Dubbing nie podoba mi się wolę dawny dubbing o wiele ! Brody jest za bardzo pewny siebie . '''Dwayne i Junior : Na pierwszy rzut oka widać że syn został zmuszony przez ojca do programu . Sanders i MacArthur : ' Grubiutka Policjantka rozwaliła system '''Chet i Lorenzo : ' Głupole ... '''Jen i Tom : Ten facet chodzi bardzo dziwnie Rock i Spud : ''' Nie mam zdania o nich Oraz Spud mam nadzieję że nie jest osobą która nic nie mówi bo jeśli tak to głupio . '''Laurie i Miles : Mają dziwne cele życiowe i kolejna postać nic nie mówiąca Mary i Ellody : Brzydka ta Mary :P ochydna wygląda jak facet . Tammy i Leonard : Leonarda głosu nie pamiętam nwm czy taki sam czy inny, znowu gada o tych czarach ja*** ale Tammy kolejna osoba niema Gerry i Pete: ' Pete przypomina Chrisa . Kibelek zwierzeń ; Nie podoba mi się on , tak go nazywam ten pokój gdzie oni się zwierzają . zadanie : Ci bliźniacy stali się dziwni trochę bo odrazu się pociął , tekst ze słonikiem mnie rozwalił i wiele innych Cari pomogła Devinowi zwalczyć lęk przed spadaniem :3 Kitty wygląda na chinkę która musi robić setkę zdjęć Beka z : ,,Jestem uroczą Królewną - druga Lindsay ale lindsay lepsza :D żal mi Brodiego :( jak go boli noga mam nadzieję że przez to nie odpadną . Muzyka końcowa nie jest spoko taka 6 na 10 :P '''Naprzód, osiemnastka zaczyna 2! : Na lotnisku : Na początku zasmuciła mnie jakoś ta muzyka nwm czemu :P Rozbawiło mnie jak Tammy rzucała konfetti a ci goci nic nie zrobili :P W samolocie : Cieszę się że odezwał się ten kolega ten co niby daje chadu rocka nwm już W Maroko : Żal mi wielbłąda który upadł i zemdlał chyba tekst : Niech ktoś wyłączy słońce . -zabawny trochę Gdy on jej nasiusiał do basenu haha :D żal mi jest że im się nie powiedzie bo on ma dziewczynę sherli jakoś tak nwm jak to się piszę :P Kadetki : To nie jest Podwieczorek u cioci :P żal mi się stało Carie jak Davin powiedział że za zdzwoniłby do swojej dziewczyny Zrobiło mi się dziwnie w mózgu jak zobaczylem jak rządzi się Emma i Znowu Tammy i Leonard o magii -_- żal mi się zrobiło Tammy że odpadła ale taki miała los bo była z Leonardem :(